Minakowski-Datenbank Anleitung
'Anleitung zur Aktualisierung von Daten in der Datenbank von Dr. Minakowski' right|47px|QR-Code-Minakowski-Datenbank_Anleitung In dieser Anleitung wird die seit dem 11. VII. 2013 eröffnete Möglichkeit zum Update von Terminen und Orten in der Datenbank von Herrn Dr. Jerzy Marek Minakowski beschrieben. Um möglichem Vandalismus vorzubeugen, werden die vorgeschlagenen Änderungen persönlich von Dr. Minakowski freigeschaltet. Die erspart ihm Zeit (bisher wurden Ergänzungen oder Korrekten mit e-mail an ihn geschickt, er mußte sie lesen, überprüfen und dann die Ergänzung/Korrektur in der Datenbank eintragen) und ermöglicht hierdurch einen schnelleren Ausbau der Datenbank. Alleine die Datenbank der Nachkommen der Abgeordneten des Vierjährigen Sejms umfasst zum Jahresende 2013 schon 113.303 Personen, davon *491 Abgeordnete konfederatów: Wahlabgeordnete posłów und Senatoren senatorów *sowie 37.273 Nachkommen in direkter Linii *23.080 deren Geschwister und Nachfahren in direkter Linie *26.960 Ehegatten obiger 2 Kategorien *25.499 Elternteile aller obigen Katagorien Freie Übersetzung der Anleitung zur Update der Datenbank: Experimentell besteht nun die Möglichkeit, selbst Anhänge von Informationen über die "Genealogie der Nachkommen der Mitglieder des Vierjährigen Sejm" und der"Vereinigten Genealogie Dr. Minakowski" einzubinden. Bisher wurden alle Ergänzungen auf die Mailbox mj@minakowski.pl zur weiteren Verarbeitung gesandt. Es hat sich jedoch gezeigt, dass hieraus ein Engpass entstand: es kamen mehr Briefe an, als Dr. Minakowski in der Lage war zu bearbeiten. Daher wurde es Zeit, sich an die Lösung dieses Problem zu begeben und Aktualisierungen ohne Abstriche an der Qualität einfacher zu gestalten. Dr. Minakowski entschied sich zu nachfolgender Möglichkeit der Zugabe von unabhängigen Informationen. Wenn eine Person bereits in der Genealogie auf [http://www.sejm-wielki.pl/ www.sejm-wielki.pl] oder [http://wielcy.pl/ Wielcy.pl] eingetragen ist und jemanden fällt eine fehlende und inkorrekte Informationen zum Geburtsdatum, Todesort oder des Bestattungortes auf, ist es nicht mehr erforderlich diese an Dr. Minakowski über mj @ minakowski.pl zu senden. Sie es selbst die Korrektur oder Ergänzung vornehmen - vorausgesetzt, sie könne sich in der Datenbank anmelden oder sie melden sich über www.sejm-wielki.pl Facebook-Account an. (Authentifizierungsmechanismus wird dabei von Facebook zur Verfügung gestellt), wobei die Anmeldung über die Website Wielcy.pl standard ist. Derzeit ist nicht vorgesehen, auf diese Weise neue Personen in die Datenbank einzufügen. Das Einfügen von neuen Personen und Hochzeiten ist alleine dem wissenschaftlichen Leiter der Datenbank, Dr. Minakowski vorbehalten. Er empfindet zu Recht, dass es für den wissenschaftlichen Wert der Datenbank zu gefährlich wäre diesen Mechanismus aufzugeben. Aber wenn eine Person bereits in der Genealogie vorhanden ist und Daten zu ihr fehlen, sind nicht korrekt oder sind zu ungenau, ist die Gefahr geringer. Der Vorgang sieht so aus wie er auf den nachfolgenden Tafeln dokumentiert ist: Die Stelle, die es auf der zu korrigierenden Seite anzuklicken gilt, heißt "uzupełnij lub popraw daty i miejsca" [vollständige oder korrigiere Datum und Ort] 'und ist in der Abbildung mit einem Kreis gekennzeichnet. centre|650 px|Datenbank-Dr-Minakowski-Einleitung-zum-Bearbeitung-1 Nach dem Anklicken der Schaltfläche '"uzupełnij lub popraw daty i miejsca" [vollständige oder korrigiere Datum und Ort] erscheinen Daten zum Leben einer Person (wenn Sie angemeldet sind, wenn man nicht eingeloggt ist, wird man aufgefordert, dies zu tun). Es gibt es nachfolgende Felder, die ausgefüllt werden können: dzień (Tag) miesiąc (Monat) rok (Jahr) miejsce (Ort des Ereignisses) Urodzony - geboren Zmarły - verstorben Pochowany - bestattet E ist besonders wichtig die Rubrik 'Skąd to wiadomo: '''Es is die Stelle, an der die Quelle einzutragen ist Unter Mój adres ist die e-mail Anschrift des Korrigierenden einzutragen centre|650 px|Datenbank-Dr-Minakowski-Einleitung-zum-Bearbeitung-2 Fügen Sie einfach ein, was korrigiert oder ergäntzt werden soll. Vergessen Sie nicht die Quelle anzugeben (es ist die wichtigste Informationsangabe). Nach der erfolgten Korrektur / Ergänzung klicken sie auf Sie auf '"Prześlij do JM Minakowskiego" an JM Minakowski. '''Diese Meldungen werden in einer Datenzwischenbank gespeichert, auf die nur Dr. Minakowski Zugriff hat. Nachdem sie überprüft und genehmigt wurden werden sie in einer geordneten Art und Weise in die Datenbank integriert werden. Wenn die aktualisierten Daten nicht passen, sieht die Fehlermedung so aus (an etwas markabrem Beispiel): centre|650 px|Datenbank-Dr-Minakowski-Einleitung-zum-Bearbeitung-3 Vor der Genehmigung des Datenbakleiters würden Sie auf der Seite mit Daten von Dr. Minakowski die eingegebenen Informationen folgenden Weise zu sehen bekommen: centre|650 px|Datenbank-Dr-Minakowski-Einleitung-zum-Bearbeitung-4 Vielleicht dann klicken Sie erneut auf "Complete oder korrigieren Sie das Datum und den Ort" um die Eingabe zu ändern (Sie können auch alle Felder in leer ändern oder Löschen, was geschrieben wurde). Nach Prüfung und Annahme von Ergänzungen bekommt der Autor der Aktualisierung von Dr. Minakowski eine E-Mail-Nachricht. Alle zu der Datenerweiterung gehören Informationen über den Autor erscheinen in der "Basisquelle." Die Daten in der Datenbank von Dr. Minakowski sind transparent, es gibt keine anonyme genealogische Informationen! Kategorie:Minakowski-Datenbank